Dreams
by blackindigocat
Summary: A short piece post Postcards From the Edge.


Walter awakens in the hospital the next morning. His side aches and is patched up, attached to his arm is a drip that is re-hydrating his body. Dang it, he thinks to himself it wasn't a dream. His fight with Cabe, his fight with Paige, his car rolling off a cliff, his car nearly exploding, almost bleeding to death and that damn crow. All real. Sunlight is streaming through the blinds and Walter looks around the room. The first thing he notices is Paige, she is fast asleep in a chair next to his bed side, her hand on the side of his bed as if she was touching him at one point while he was out. He realizes that she alone no one else is next to her, not even Ralph. Walter tries to lean over to shake Paige awake but he finds himself moaning as he tried to move his side still feels like hell. So Walter remains still look at Paige as he remembers his dream from the night before. He remembers himself in the hospital bed as Paige walks up to him, he remembers her speaking to him. Then the last part is a bit hazy in his mind but he remembers his lips tingling and her saying "Because I care about you, Walter." Before stroking his head and collapsing into a nearby chair. All he can believe is that what he just remembered was a dream. It just couldn't be anything else. Could it? Walter keeps his gaze on Paige who's eyelids flutter open. He watches her smile. "Oh Walter" she replies blushing "I didn't know you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Better but not great." Walter replies. "Where's Ralph?"

"Happy and Toby we're babysitting him." Paige replies quickly.

Walter simply laughs before wincing at the pain in his side.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Paige asks with concern.

"No." Walter replies.

"You sure?"

Walter nods his head and looks up at the liason she is sitting in the chair next to the and he suddenly feels her touch his. He takes her hand back and she laces together their fingers. "Paige, remember when we danced together?"

"Of course I..." Paige said

But Walter simply interrupted her "Remember how we had to clone Lebeaux's 90 seconds?" Paige simply nods her head and lets genius keep reminding her of the first time she realized how she felt about Walter or the first time she was convinced maybe he had feelings for her too. "I reset the cloning device to dance with you for longer."

Paige smiled at this statement. "And I didn't like watching you dance with the other man Paige."

"Walter, you know you're going to be ok, you don't need to take me down memory lane."

"I know I just wanted to remind myself about how I can't bear to lose you." At this Paige squeezed his hand lightly. "And Paige."

"Walter?" Paige replies whispering his name quietly.

"The day I met you changed my life."

"It changed my life too, Walter." Paige whispered stroking his hair with her other hand. She stood up and headed toward the door, "I should call Toby and check on Ralph. I'll be back soon alright?" Paige says to Walter.

"Soon..." he murmurs under his breath before speaking to Paige. "Paige, last night I had a dream."

Paige slowly re-enters the room and replies "A dream about what Walter?"

"You were in it, I was in this hospital bed and you came into my room. You spoke then leaned down and..." Walter swallowed back. "You kissed me." Walter replied a certain nervous look crossing his face.

Paige flushes red and smiles "How about we do a social experiment?"

Walter who is used to these inquiries from Paige simply smiles as he remains lying in the hospital bed. "Ok." He replies.

Paige slowly leans down and connects their lips for a short second and Walter feels himself slightly kissing her back. As soon as her lips part from his he feels a tingling sensation the same he felt in his dream. "It-it was you... Y-you did kiss me." Walter replies swallowing back.

Paige grins but before she responds she leans down again and connects their lips for the second time. Then she pulls away and smiles. "It seems the experiment was a success." she replies with a smile on her face. "And Walter, couldn't bare to lose you either." Paige replies before connecting their lips again for a long soft kiss


End file.
